


Red And Blue

by Ajax_but_not_Ajax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Josh, Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human Simon (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_but_not_Ajax/pseuds/Ajax_but_not_Ajax
Summary: Markus Manfred hated androids. Hated them. They got in the way of his work. But, then, he got assigned an android to work with him. As his co-worker. Yet, Manfred didn't see her as one.The Android's name was North, a quite odd name to Markus. She was programmed to help him with his paperwork and files. All the boring stuff that no human could ever handle....A Human Markus and Android North AU.An Enemies to Lovers AU.2 AU's, one book. yay





	1. 1-Of All Tin Cans

"And so then I punched the guy, and then walked away without a fucking care!" Alex banged his fist on his desk multiple times, trying to stop his laughter. Markus only rolled his eyes and chuckled. "He chased after me, but later got tired, and he only ran after me for 5 minutes!" Alex laughed some more, before running out of air and gasping for some.  
  
"This is why you don't laugh for so long, idiot!" Markus remarked, turning in his chair towards the computer screen that flashed before him. "Then again, " Markus turned around. "Do you ever stop fucking laughing?" Alex fixed his tie and his glasses.  
  
"Well, I stopped now, didn't I?" Alex pointed out. Markus turned his back to him, rolling his eyes in the midst of it. He's had enough of Alex's shit, and he didn't need any more of his god damn playing around. He had work to finish. Luckily it was Thursday, one more day of crappy work. One more day until the weekend.  
  
"Ay, what's popping esè?" Asked Connor, who stepped inside their cubicle to see what the two were up to. "Whatcha guys doing?" Markus sighed heavily, frustrated, and turned to him, annoyance evident on his face. "Ay, man, only asking." Connor put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't ask. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Snapped Markus. Connor rolled his eyes, expecting the snap at him. He crossed his arms and leaned against the cubicle wall, looking at Alex.  
  
"Hey, Alex, you even here? You're being oddly quiet today, man." Connor asked. Alex swiveled around in his chair to face Connor, his glasses sliding down his nose. Connor shrugged. "Well, are you here or not? Did an alien take over your body?"  
  
"Look, Connor, I'm tryna work here... So can you leave me alone?" Alex asked. Connor sighed, rolled his eyes, then uncrossed his arms. Markus chuckled as he saw the argument play out, pretending to eat popcorn. Alex turned to Markus, annoyed. "I hope you choke on that damn popcorn, Manfred."  
  
"Well, keep it up and you'll be choking on something else!" Markus laughed loudly, such as Alex did a few minutes before. Connor took a few minutes to think about what he said, then started laughing, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Who knows... Maybe he already has been choking on something!" Connor added. Markus laughed some more. Alez rolled his eyes and grunted, frustration filling his tone while he turned back to the comouter that asked for him to enter his password. "And I bet I know who he's choking on!"  
  
"Alright, what's your guess?" Markus asked when he stopped laughing, crossing his arms. Connor smirked upon him recalling on the name that he ever so dearly remembered Alex having a crush in since grade school. Markus caught Connor's smirk and he too smirked smugly, before gasping and saying. "Connor Benjamin Anderson!.. You wouldn't dare say that name, right?"  
  
"Dare accepted." Connor turned his smirk towards the now blushing Alex, who looked away, not wanting any of them to catch his frustration and blush. "Alex, you know who I'm talk8ng about, right?" Alex turned in his chair when his blush was under control and nodded. "Should I say his name?" Alex shook his head frantically. "Too bad, oh Daniel!"  
  
"Ah, fuck, no! Connor, what the hell?" Alex stood up and pushed Connor up against the wall just outside the cubicle, catching the attention of others. Alex firmly put his hands on Connor's wrists and held them there, as where Connor struggled to break himself free. "Don't you ever say that name!"  
  
"Oo, things just got messed up here, folks!" Another guy, who wasn't Daniel, but Gavin Reed, joked. Reed held a cup of coffee in his hand, while with his other, pointed a finger at Connor, teasing him. "Na, na, na, na, na!" Connor was able to bring his knee up to Alex's sensitive area, and kicked him hard there. Alex stumbled back to his chair, crying out in pain. "Damn, you showed that fucker who's boss. But a knee to the nuts won't do ya any good. I learned that the hard way."  
  
"Ya sure did, Reed!" Behind the coffee man was Daniel, arms crossed and a smug grin pasted on his face. Gavin recognized the voice and spared a few glances goodbye before scurrying off down the hall, turning the corner towards the bathroom. Daniel watched him the entire way, grinning. "What a fucking re-"  
  
"Don't. That'll only make it worse for our poor friend Connor here. It has been said that he likes this said, Gavin Quintin Reed." Markus joked, making Connor glare at him. Alex then started laughing nervously, despite the pain he was in. "Hey, Daniel, how's Simon doing? He get any better?"  
  
"Nah, he's still got a fever. I left him with Josh. " Daniel said, waving his coffee cup around. Markus nodded, understanding what his friend was going through. He's gotten sick before, too many times to count, but, he has gotten sick way too many times. "So, what's been going on between you two? Anything eventful?"  
  
"Um, no, no not really. Just working. Why you asking?" Markus asked. He never liked anyone asking him about his friends, and if they were a thing. And his answer was always the same, "No!" Daniel shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, no answer coming from his mouth. "Huh, how did I know you weren't gonna answer?"  
  
"Don't know, brother." Daniel shrugged his shoulders once more before waving his hand at them and taking off down the hall, the way Gavin Quintin Reed was heading. Markus shook his head, finally gaining his senses back. He rubbed his temples slowly, feeling a headache fill the emptiness in his brain.  
  
Alex annoying tapped his pencil on the desk, making Markus grunt in frustration. Alex at it again with his shit. Well, he should have the damn patience to handle it. It was Thursday anyways. Just Friday left and then that's it. No more work. No more Alex. No more-  
  
"Manfred! In my office! NOW!" Markus' boss, Fowler, yelled from his office. Markus slumped down in his chair, sighing heavily at the thought of possibly getting fired. Reluctantly, Markus stood up and walked down the hall, down to where Fowler's office was.  
  
Markus expected to see a huge file in his hands, but, instead, saw something he never wanted to see in his life. Something he has despised for years since they've been put out into the world. Something he never wanted to see in his work building. In fact, he never wanted to see one at all. Never.  
  
An Android.  
  
Markus' jaw nearly fell down to the floor when he saw it. The blue spinning LED on the side of its head made his-if he had one-red. He couldn't believe it! Not once in a billion years did he expect an Android to be in this very office. Turns out, he was very, very wrong.  
  
"What-Um-Uh-What the hell is that!?" Markus pointed an accusing finger at the Android. Fowler's smile instantly faded, apparently not expecting this behavior from Markus Manfred. "And I thought I was gonna get fired!" Markus stared, face full of disgust, at the Android. "Turns out I'm very wrong."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you are. Manfred, meet your new co-worker. Alex is being promoted, while you... Well, you're staying in your usual place." Fowler stood up and came around his desk. He put a hand on Markus' shoulder, the other hand gesturing to the Android. "This is a new model. A WR400. From what I've heard, its name is... North."  
  
"Ah, shit. You expect me to work with this thing? Fowler, you know I can't stand these things!" Markus whined. Fowler dropped his hand, not impressed. "If I'm being honest, I would rather be fired than work with this tin can." Markus said it like the truth. The complete truth.  
  
"If I fire you, the Android goes with you. If I don't, the Android still goes with you. Choose one." Fowler shrugged his shoulders. The Android-North-watched closely at the two humans. Its LED turning from red to yellow, then to its usual blue. "The Android stays with you. It's been assigned to you, and you only. Don't like that, blame the fucking world for God's sake, I don't give a damn! Just get out of my office and take it with you!" Fowler pointed at the door and sat down.  
  
"Pfft, fucking fine. Fucking God damn fine." Markus cursed beneath his breath, making the Android tilt its head in confusion. He then turned to the Android. "Shit, well... Fuck... I'm just gonna go. And if you wanna follow, be my fucking guest, I don't give a crap." Markus turned and shoved the door open, not bothering to leave it open for North.  
  
He stomped back to his cubicle and sat down. Alex turned to him, but his attention got caught by the Android that was following. His eyes widened from behind his glasses. Markus muttered curses under his breath, crossing his arms like a child.   
  
"So, Markus, who's your friend?" Alex tapped Markus' shoulder. Markus pulled his shoulder away and scoffed. His weekend mood has just left the group chat. Alex rolled his eyes and turned to the Android. "Don't mind him. He's only a bitch on Thursdays cause too many people bother him. Such as me, and apparently Androids." The Android nodded. Alex opened his mouth to say something else, but Markus bolted from his chair and grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Don't say another fucking word, or I swear I'll tear you to damn bits, got it, Reynolds?" Markus threatened through gritted teeth. This day couldn't get any better for Alex Reynolds. Markus pushed Alex back into his chair. "Fucking asshole." The Android locked her hands behind their back and stood there, not knowing what to do. Markus glared at it. "Now you saw what I can do. And I'm definitely planning on doing the same to you, except much more painful."  
  
"I don't feel pain." The Android simpoy stated. Markus was about to sit down when she said that, and now he wants to strangle the thing to death, but his clenched fists are holding him back. "I'm not human, so I don't feel any pain." Markus couldv'e sworn he felt steam shoot out of his ears. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from this thing, so he got in her face.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if you can't feel pain. Alright, I don't care! So don't go saying that shit in front of me!" Markus raised his voice loud enough for other people to poke their heads up. He looked around and raised his hands in a 'What?' type of way. "Mind your own fucking business! I'm trying not to kill an Android here!" With that said, they slowly put their heads down, but still listening in.  
  
"I know you may not care, but, I still can't feel pain. No matter what you do, I won't yell out in pain like you humans do. I won't cry. I won't feel pain." The Android made her, 'not feeling pain' shenanigan clear for Markus and Alex, though not that they really cared. Markus rolled his eyes and let out a held breath. "Now that, that's cleared, where do we begin?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Markus asked. The Android looked at him, face full of confusion and 'What do you think I meant?'. Markus rolled his eyes once more and sat down, typing his password into the computer lazily. "First, you can call me Markus, and the bitch behind me is Alex. That's all I have to say, Alex-you got anything to say?"  
  
"Nah, man, I'm good."  
  
"Alright then, you can just stand there weirdly or you can sit on the damn floor, you choose." Markus said with a chuckle. The Android didn't necessarily want to sit on the floor, so she decided to stand there like an idiot. "Seems like the Android chose to stand, a good choice if I were you... But I'm not you, so... I can't relate!" Markus let out a huge laugh, but all by himself. Alex wasn't laughing at his stupid joke.  
  
"Of course you can't relate, you can feel pain." The Android said with a smug smile. To that joke, Alex had to laugh. To him, it was funny. Not once in his life had he seen Markus Manfred get made fun of-and it was even better since it was an Android making fun of him.  
  
"Of all tin cans, I had to get stuck with this one?" Markus asked himself.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." The Android replied.  
  
Markus let out a tired sigh. One more day... One more day... One more day just got longer. Way longer.  
  
End of Chapter 1-Of All Tin Cans  



	2. 2-New Paper Shredder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus finds a new paper shredder.  
> And it's actually human-like.

**2-New Paper Shredder**

* * *

Friday. Music to some people's ears, but, not to Markus' ears. Friday meant another day with the so said, 'Tin Can'. Although another problem was that Alex is packing up his "junk" and taking it up to the next level, whatever the hell it is-Markus didn't give a damn. And when the stuff behind him was empty, a new chair, a new computer, a new look, and a whole new co-worker was replaced. Friday fun day at work.  
  
Markus signed his name at the bottom of a document and slammed it down into a pile of other papers. The usual noise that came from him every single Friday. The noise of the pen signing it, then picking up the paper, and finally slapping it down with a force no one expected him to have. North would turn around every so often to see his expression, but every time it remained the same. Stone and cold. Almost like his heart. Well, when she first met him yes, but, now, it still remains the same stone-cold heart.  
  
What to do. What to do. What to do. There was nothing to do! No paperwork, no files, nothing. Markus told her himself that he would handle all of the work that he was required to do. Which, in fact, is outrageous. No human can put up with this much work every day, right? According to what North has seen, yes, it is possible for humans to work this much and all for a small little amount of money in their pockets. A rip-off is what they call it, but it's also called greed. Wanting money for themselves. Nothing she could do about it, it was her against a whole nation.  
  
Markus sighed heavily and glanced at his watch. Another 8 hours of work and then he was out of there. Gone. As soon as the minute hand reached its mark, he was out of there in a blink of an eye. And with North following close behind him, almost literally breathing down his neck. As much as it made Markus uncomfortable, it also made him feel angry. Him having to put up with her shit, it made his mind twist around multiple times. Going in circles. His fists clenched, his teeth were gritted, and his heart was pounding. Full of rage and hate, with no reasons to fight with it. Flesh against tin.  
  
"Markus?" No answer. Of course he would ignore her. Wasn't a surprise to anyone. "Markus!" North spun in her chair, to be only greeted by his brooding form. Sad and angry, as usual. She tapped his shoulder a few times, before giving up and stood to her feet. North slammed her hands down on his desk and stared coldly into his eyes. She saw little happiness in those eyes of his. North glanced at the files before meeting his eyes again. "I've been programmed to assist you. And I will help you with your work whether you like it or not!" North reached for the stack of papers and took them to her side.  
  
Markus balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, nearly making them shatter. North sat down and started reading over the papers, marking down some notes. Markus opened his mouth. "Fucking Androids. You'll soon be taking my job, and then what? Oh, yeah, I'll be God damn homeless!" North didn't respond to his nasty and hurtful comments, but did sigh heavily; humans will never understand what it's like to feel left out. To feel lonesome and hurt. To... Not feel. Wait, no, feelings aren't included when it comes to Androids, just read the fine print.  
  
Fine print or not, North didn't feel anything. Not even pain, according to her from the day before this shitty day. Markus grunted loudly as he set his hands on his face, rubbing his tired eyes. He took a long sip of his coffee, hoping it would wake him up. This fucking Android was going to be the death of him. Just then, the one and only, Gavin Quintin Reed waltzed up to them, a smile on his face. While a coffee cup prayed for its life in his hand. Looks like Markus' day just got worse.  
  
"Ah, fuck, my day just got better." Markus muttered to himself. North didn't mind that Gavin was there, but what she did mind was that he hated Androids. Such as Markus, who turned in his chair and glared at Reed. "Alright, Reed, whatcha want this time? Besides ruining my day even more." Gavin rolled his muddy eyes, not even giving a shit about Markus' day and how bad it was. Markus shrugged, wasting his time for an answer. "Well, ya gonna say anything, or will I have to cut your throat open to find them fucking words?" Gavin grimaced, but his before smile later returning back to his very punchable face.  
  
"What I was gonna say, first of all, is that..." Gavin trailed off when his eyes got locked on the bright LED that sat behind Markus. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He couldn't produce any words. Nothing came out of his mouth except drool, which was kind of weird. Markus followed his gaze and rolled his eyes when he saw that same LED. "Did... Is that-Um, is that uh... IS THAT A FUCKING ANDROID?" Workers around the trio snapped their heads up, wanting to see what noise was disturbing their Friday.  
  
"No, Gavin, it's a damn monster!" Markus turned back to the now smaller stack of papers, sighing heavily. "Yeah, yeah it's an Android." He said without making eye contact. Gavin facepalmed his forehead over and over until it was red. The coffee in his hand was now on the floor, smiling as it spilled freely around him. Markus glanced at the liquid, then back to Gavin. "You gonna clean that crap up, or what? Just gonna leave it there like the snob ass you are?" Markus shrugged like the smart ass he was.  
  
"No, no I ain't gonna clean it up!" Gavin crossed his arms defensively. Markus rolled his eyes once more while Gavin chuckled. "Ya know, Markus, if you keep rolling those damn eyes of yours, they're soon gonna fall out." Markus gave Gavin a disgusted look that had his answer, 'You think I give a fuck?' Gavin put his hands up in defense. "I'm only kidding! I've heard that line from my mom too long, and now I remember that shitty saying! What the hell is wrong with me?" Markus was about to say something a smart ass would say, but Gavin held up his hands and closed his eyes tightly. "Don't... Don't answer that. It was a stupid question."  
  
"Such as you. But, hey, we all know that by now right?" Markus put his hands up in a shrug. Then his gaze turned to North. "Ain't that right, tin can? Gavin is an idiot and everything is wrong with him!" North winced as she heard 'Tin Can' for the billionth time that day. Slowly, she turned to face the other two idiots and nodded her head, not making eye contact with either of them. Keeping her brown, shiny eyes trained on the floor. Markus brought his hand to her face and snapped his fingers together. "Hey! Our faces aren't down there, stupid plastic! Look up here!" Another insult, 'Stupid Plastic'. Hey, that's a new one. Markus has been hanging out with Gavin way too much.  
  
"I am not programmed to deal with your... Problems, Mr. Manfred. I am programmed to assist you and that is what I'll do." North spoke in such a robotic tone, Markus literally thought it was Google Translate talking. His mouth was agape and a weird look was dusted on his face. North looked at his multi-colored eyes, glaring; before looking away, not wanting to stare into his sinful eyes. Sinful humans, disgusting and filthy. Then again, humans had their own way of describing Androids. Tin cans, plastic pricks, and-the worst one-emotionless junk. North turned in her chair and sighed heavily. "Now if you'll let me do my work, you can have your peace and quiet." Markus scoffed and looked at Gavin with helpless eyes. Eyes that said, 'Now you see what Ive got to deal with.'   
  
Even when he's only met the Android the day before, Markus hated North more than he disliked Gavin. Cause apparently, 'Gavin is much more likely to die before an Android, so that's a good thing.' North couldn't figure out if that was an insult or a compliment-and in her mind, it obviously wasn't a compliment. But why would he want Gavin to die before North? Oh, wait, nevermind, cause he hated the guy, but he had a little area of sympathy for him. (Which to North was actually surprising. How could a stubborn man like Markus have sympathy for a man like Gavin?) Markus having sympathy who was worse than an Android was actually surprising to Connor, Alex, and Daniel. And to North, as well. There was no way in history that Gavin was less annoying than an Android, no way.  
  
"Gav, watch this." Markus tapped Gavin's shoulder a few times to get his attention. Gavin nodded and gave a sly smile, as usual. Markus grabbed a few sheets of junk papers and tapped North's shoulder. "Hey, tin can, your an Android, right?" Gavin slapped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. North sighed and turned to face Markus, then nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, right. So, could you shred these papers for me? I mean, you are an Android after all!" Markus laughed until tears formed in his eyes. Gavin's face turned red and he stepped out. He fell to his knees, one hand covering his mouth and the other supporting him from the floor. Co-workers stepped out of their offices and saw Gavin "choking on his laughter". "So... Whaddya say, plastic? Will you shred these papers for me?" Markus offered the junk papers to North, who didn't seem amused.  
  
"Mr. Manfred, I am not your paper shredder, nor am I an object to you. I am your co-worker, so give me the respect I deserve." North shot daggers in his direction. Markus chuckled at her snap, quite clear that he doesn't give a damn. She turned around again and groaned. Why were humans like this towards Androids? So far, there was no answer to her question, which repeated itself in her head over and over again non-stop. Gavin gathered himself off of the floor, wiping the tears from his eyes, a smile on his disgusting face.  
  
"Damn it, man. Shit that was too funny!" Gavin braised his hands on his knees and laughed a little. After his little laughing fit, he stood back up straight-not that he is straight-and waved to Markus. "See ya later Karkus!" Before "Karkus" could react, Gavin took off running down the same hall he did the day before when Daniel showed up behind him, except, he wasn't scared as hell. North watched Gavin turn the corner, then went back to work while shaking her head. Markus mumbled something like, 'Damn fucker,' and sat back down, with his arms crossed and a dead man stare.  
  
"So Im guessing you hate the name Karkus?" North turned to face him. Markus shot a glare at her and smiled a smart ass smile. North shrugged her shoulders, before getting an idea. "It's not like you care... Right, Karkus?" Markus snapped his head at her, not happy at all. North crossed her arms, not scared at his actions.  
  
"Don't you dare say that fucking name!" Markus towered over her and pointed an accusing finger right in her face. North was tempted to bite it, but held herself back, rolled her eyes, and turned away. "Fucking Android."  
  
"Is that how you end every arguement... Karkus?"  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...
> 
> 3-Unimpressive Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad at  
> @Lolusuck_56


End file.
